


The Father You Never Knew

by Y3mB3bbleG3m68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin know the consequences of your actions, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Leia you must face your fears, Like Father like Daughter, Longing for belonging, Love and Loss, Other, What Could Have Been, father and daughter begrugingly bonding, forgiveness and sacrifice, heartfelt companionship, understanding and acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3mB3bbleG3m68/pseuds/Y3mB3bbleG3m68
Summary: (Time-Travel AU) She couldn't-doesn't want to understand how Luke could ever forgive that monster the now deceased Sith Lord Darth Vader. The worst for Leia Organa was discovering to be his biological child. Struggling with the acknowledgement of her  bloodline and heritage, Leia finds herself flung back in time during the years of the Clone Wars. While forced to confront her demons, Leia will learn not only the corruption and disorder of the Old Republic and Jedi, but the sacrifices one is willing to make to save those they love. Before the infamous Darth Vader there was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.





	The Father You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey after some discussion/comments I made with tumblr user reckless-chosen-one (check them out!) on the fanart AUs of Leia and Anakin, I decided to whip up this fic and explore the interactions of dynamics of Anakin and Leia. I've read fics where Leia and Luke or Leia, Luke, and Han travel in time to the prequel era but not just Leia. I wanted to play around with this idea so here it is.

It was past midnight, and Leia Organa, Princess and Senator of Alderaan could not sleep. She'd lost count of how many times she'd find herself awake at night with sweat tickling down her face and covered around her body noted by her nightgown absorption.  
Nightmares of witnessing Alderaan blow up-at times seeing her parents last moments in the others arms-the torture from the droid-she still felt that sharp needle pinch her arm sending its chemical which burned within her-her screams evident of the pain. The haunting pretense of the dark cladded figure of Darth Vader in hologram form and in person-the constant breathing from the infuriating mask-when she' stood her ground. 

It had been months the battle of Endor yet there was still work to be done. The reformed New Republic was taking advantage of the crumbling Empire without its Emperor and right henchman. 

Leia shouldn't be having trouble like this, she should devoting her time and strength to help proceed plans to finishing off the last remains of the Empire and round up imperial officers either in a cell or negotiate a deal in exchange for information. 

Yet here Leia stood viewing the glow of the night sky stars twinkling with the full moon glowing down upon. She should have known people would notice she wasn't the same since Luke delivered the news before his departure to confront Vader. 

"The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. My sister has it. Yes Leia it's you." 

While it brought Leia joy that Luke was indeed her blood sibling it eventually dawned to her that she was also sired from Vader. How would people react? Badly. Would her reputation be at risk? Yes. Would relationships? Thankfully no. 

Leia smiled recalling her time in telling Han on the bridge of what Luke told her. He'd held her tight kissing her head. "None of that matters Leia. My feelings for you were there before Vader and it sure as hell is still here now. Your not Vader nor is the Kid...though what he's gone off to do is suicidal! I outta smack him when he gets back." 

Leia turned away from the window stripped off her nightgown on the bedroom floor as she headed to the bathroom. She was the only occupant as Han had gone off with the Falcon to help Chewbacca finally free Kayyask from the Empire's looming grip. 

She sighed as she sank into the hot tub relaxing her muscles and letting the water risen the sweat off her. Leia closed her eyes trying to bring her mind at peace by some breathing exercise Luke had offered before his own departure. He'd departed shortly devoting time to locating any resources that would help him in restoring the Jedi Order. She wished him luck knowing it wouldn't be an easy task, but one she was sure Luke would eventually accomplish. Leia while curious of the Jedi and Force wanted no part of it and explore that side of her heritage. 

Luke fit the role not her....gentleness and calm represented him she in turn was was abrasive and...impatient more so quickly on her feet to get the job done. No she would not risk herself be turn out like...him...she would not become like Vader. She'd heard and read stories of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi heroic deeds during the Clone War. How she admired them and looked up to them...looked up to that monster.

Leia shook to though away, cleaning herself before draining the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. She redressed in a new nightwear and proceeded to comb the tangles in her hair. Leia pitted herself and Luke in the aftermath of their relationship to the former Sith Lord. No good came out of it at all. How could anyone like him every love? It couldn't be possible not with the terror he'd spread across the galaxy. How could their birth mother love a monster like him or was she forced? Leia almost vomited at the thought of the mother she'd known as kind, beautiful, yet sad forced to produce his offsprings. 

She slammed the comb down in angry of this though. No she'd never accept Vader as her father not like Luke had. Though he insisted he'd become Anakin Skywalker once again it didn't matter. One act didn't maraciously mean all was forgiven. Had Vader lived she'd made sure he'd pay for his crimes Anakin or not. A flash of Luke's crestfallen face flashed in Leia's mind. She swallowed thickly. Luke would come to understand eventually why she would have taken such course of action. She would have allowed justice and order for herself and him, for her family and people for the Alderaan, for Han, Chewie, Lando, her birth mother and the galaxy as a whole. 

Sighing Leia knew to Luke's fortune this hadn't occurred but oh did she wish it did...  
Leia retreated retreated into the covers awaiting a blissful sleep for a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: no idea when I'll write the next chapter most probably after I finish the short prompt fic of Hope is not lost...it is found. It's two more chapters anyway. I hope you enjoyed this so far!


End file.
